


Jason Todd and the Absolute Blessing of Batburger

by spaceboyoikawa



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: (also it helps cover the bruises), Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bat Family, Batboys, Bisexual Jason Todd, Fast Food, Fluff, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Makeup, dick is also mentioned because i love my son, gay roy harper, jason also wears makeup because fuck you, trans damien wayne mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboyoikawa/pseuds/spaceboyoikawa
Summary: Roy Harper used to be the sidekick to Green Arrow, Oliver Queen. The Dick to end all Dicks. Now he works for minimum wage in BatBurger in a city he can’t even call his own.But When Ex-Robin and current (always) Pretty Boy Jason Todd Stumbles through his door things are about to get a lot more interesting.





	Jason Todd and the Absolute Blessing of Batburger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first time writing anything and definitely my first time posting so um... i hope this isn't terrible? I should continue with this because my boys deserve it but as of right now i have no specific plot lines planned out so i dont know smh  
> The concept of Batburger is actually canon in rebirth and i find that literally hilarious so here's a fic based around Roy working there and Jason being his... strangest customer

Roy Harper had experienced the World in two ways. The first was the more preferable; when he lived and worked at Queen Industries; his boss was a billionaire and he had the freedom to explore any area of technology that he could ever want. He spent most of his time hunched over his crowded desk until the early hours of the morning, fiddling with this wire or that, trying to make the perfect arrow for any situation. Plus, he got to sideline as the Arrow’s superhero sidekick, Speedy (okay, the name could go die, but it was a decent gig, really). So that world didn’t exactly suck. What did suck? Wasting away his precious youth and talent and brains, stood behind the counter of a Batburger in the heart of a city he wasn’t even a part of, celebrating some pompous asshole furry who dressed up as a bat. So he may not have met 'The Bat', but anyone so into a freakish mammal could not be someone he'd want to hang out with. 

Batburger was the only thing keeping him from the streets though, so for now it would have to do. After all, who else in their right mind would hire a 19 year old boy with no past job experience, or at least none he could put on a resume. So Batburger it was. Well, that or vigilante work and honestly, right now Roy didn’t feel like much of a hero. 

Absentmindedly, he reached up to fiddle with his slightly-too-long mess of ginger hair. They should be wearing hairnets, but let’s be real, who the hell was even going to go to Batburger at 2 in the morning and expecting to get the company’s best service? The door to the restaurant, if you could even call it that, slid open- gently, quietly- Roy may not have even noticed if it weren't for the distinctive click of it settling back into its lock, and of course the tall, slim boy standing there. Head hung low, a mop of black hair delicately curling in every direction and covering, in part, his dark caramel skin. He seemed to glow even under the harsh lighting of the Chain Restaurant. Roy stood, enamoured with the purple bruises spreading across his cheeks like a shadow reaching its deadly hands up the boys delicate face. For something so violent and painful, they seemed beautiful, their million shades of purple swirling together on his high cheekbones. 

Roy took a breath as the boy stepped closer towards the counter, glancing briefly up and catching Roy's eyes in his own piercing blue. They were the kind of blue eyes that would make you think of babies, or kittens, or the magical fae, and yet they were shrouded in a mist of grey grief and misery. Emotions that just didn’t quite seem to belong there. 

“Fries,” The boy said, staring down at his bloodied hands. “All the fries you have, no, I'm not joking, and oh yeah, that reminds me…” He paused for a minute, letting a small chuckle pass through him. His voice was low, but not so much so that it was gruff. Rather, it gave the impression of a young teen, still untainted by the things that obviously haunted his other features. It made Roy's breath catch roughly in his throat. God, this man was attractive. And probably a complete dumbass if he thought he could handle all the fries in the chain.

“Make them jokerized.” He finished, shaking his head with contempt and letting out an uneasy laugh. 

“What?” Replied Roy, blinking heavily and drawing his gaze away from the other boy’s cracked, soiled knuckles, and the elegant fingers that stretched out from them. 

“Jokerized? The fries? You still do that, right?” The boy blinked in confusion, raising his eyebrows and bringing his hand upwards to rub his outstretched neck. God, he had the prettiest neck. Snap out of it, Roy. Concentrate! You’ve fixed a space station, I'm pretty sure you can take one bloody order. 

Well, Roy thought absentmindedly, the space station didn’t look that distracting, that’s for sure. 

“Yes, yes we do, I'm sorry. So that’s all the fries we have... Jokerized?” The other boy nodded, his wild curls bobbing gently as he did so. “You realize we have an entire, big ass bag of fries back there, right, buddy?”

The boy looked Roy directly in the eyes, and a scowl overtook his features.

“I know what I said,” His gaze darted down, and the most attractive smirk Roy had ever seen twitched at the edge his lips, “Roy.”

Shit. 

That was gay. That was so ridiculously homosexual. This kid knew exactly what he was doing. His hands crept up, sliding a 100 Dollar Bill across the counter into Roy's shaking hands. 

“All our fries, coming up.” He said breathlessly, steadying himself and looking up to lock eyes with the boy. “What happened to your-”

“Oh this…?” The boy stretched his fingers the way a bird would stretch its wings. “You should see the other guy.” His smirk widened and he turned to go towards the many, many empty tables of the Batburger. 

He winked. 

Double Shit. Oh, triple shit. And to top it all off this guy had the most perfect ass Roy had ever seen. Yep, he was fucked. 

Taking a breath, he began, “Um, um…” He cleared his throat, hoping he didn’t sound like a child to this dude. “You...you have my name. Only fair if I get yours.” The boy looked over at him quizzically. “Otherwise I’ll be forced to call you Fry Guy, and I get the feeling you don't much want that.” Roy added awkwardly, intertwining his fingers together and apart as some kind of calming ritual. 

The guy laughed full out, throwing his head backwards and letting his chuckle echo around the diners empty walls. He brought his arm up to run his hand through his flop of hair. 

“Jason.” The guy, Jason, smiled at Roy, revealing the sharp white teeth behind his curved grin. “Jason Todd. Pleased to meet you, Roy Harper.”

Jason Todd was the kind of man you would never catch in a fancy restaurant. Joints like Batburger were his second home; Fighting on the streets of Gotham City had a tendency to make a guy hungry. He had the money for whatever he wanted, (Bruce certainly took care of that) but Batburgers were everywhere, cheap, cheerful, and bat-based. Not usually any of the things Jason went for, bats especially, but he could appreciate the humour in his being there. The disgraced Robin in the campy, over-decorated restaurant that honoured his past mentor? Now the sheer irony of that image, the out of place nature of it, was something he loved dearly. 

Wincing, he pulled his hand mirror out of his rucksack. It clattered and scratched from inside the bags confines and honestly, it was a miracle that the bloody thing hadn't snapped in two, what with him jostling to get it out of the weapon-packed hellscape he hauled everywhere with him. In honesty, he didn’t really need the nunchucks in addition to the guns and whips and knives, but they were fun, so there was no way he was leaving any of them at home. They even had little bat symbols engraved on the bottom. Once in a fight, he had knocked Ol' Dicky out with 'em. Left a bat symbol on his cheek for a week after. Now those were the good times. 

The one good thing that Jay had actually gotten from his older, sorta, sibling was how to apply makeup- obviously Jay took it far beyond Dick’s usual concealer and highlighter but if not for him he may never had even thought of it. It covers the bruises that’s for sure and was a hell of a lot of fun when he could be bothered to attempt a full face. Searching, nonchalant through his now near empty bag, with his weapons spread out along the diners reflective white tables he finally reached the bottom through all his rubbish and pulled out his filthy makeup bag, splattered with blood and another unknown substance that Jay did not particularly want to think about. 

Jason could feel the employee watching him- poor kid, left here on the 2am shift alone. What the fuck did he do to deserve that honour, Jay knew for a fact that anyone who would come to a place like Batburger at 2am was bound to be trouble. He was trouble. Oh well, it doesn't matter boys probably seen worse than a dude with a busted lip and a makeup bag- hell by the look of him the kid was wearing a bit of makeup himself- if nothing else he'd at least dyed his brows as they were prominent despite his scruffy ginger hair. Jason smiled to himself, he always had liked Gingers. Babs was taken by Dick and honestly not too much his type, police commissioners Daughter and all that, but this boy? Yeah he could definitely go there. 

Or it could have been the weapons… oh. Most people guessed well enough to not ask questions about the rather impressive array of armory Jason carried with him at all times. Hopefully, Roy fell into that category rather than the more bothersome idiots who didn't know when to leave well enough alone.

Jason shook his head, he would burn that bridge when he got to it- for now he had to focus on mending his face and filling his stomach.

He was right though, with what he had said to Roy before sitting down, he may not look exactly peachy at the moment but the other guy, a low down street thug, looked a hell of a lot worse. He was no one he'd usually bother with but he had a woman cornered and Jay just couldn’t let that happen. Now the woman was free and the dude was bleeding out in some alley somewhere- Jason couldn't care less whether he lived or died. 21 Years old and already lost his sense of Compassion. He was fated to lead a great life, sure, ha. 

The fresh bruise spread across his face like a flower in bloom, Jason Todd had gone through more concealers in his 7 years of crime fighting than any makeup artist would in a lifetime- thank god for Kat Von D her formula was a blessing. Plus he'd got the new Rihanna Fenty foundation which finally meant a correct match for his cool, brown skin. He may have cried when he saw it released- Umbrella had been his Jam for as long as it had blessed this world's pathetic existence. 

Making steady eye contact with himself in the mirror, Jay began applying the full coverage formula over his battered face, wincing as the doe-eye applicator came into contact with the sensitive areas of his cuts where the thugs cheap, fake gold rings had dug into his face. Wasn’t this whole Hero Gig supposed to be fun? Once he had his base blended and set he began work clearing up his eyes- he'd learnt the hard way that black eyes were near impossible to conceal but today some god must have blessed him as that area was free from any ailments. 

Glitter? Glitter. Just a little bit though, don’t want the kid to think he's weird. His name was Roy wasn’t it? Huh. Cute name. Cute Boy. 

Next was liner but mid wing- an art which he had perfected by the way, a throat was cleared next to him. Roy. With his fries. All of his fries. 

Jason Stifled a giggle, the boys arms were loaded with packets of Jokerized Fries, they were slipping off the tray and piled atop of each other precariously balanced up to the boys quivering chin. 

'I don’t like you anymore' a small voice mumbled muffled from behind the mountains of fries. 

Jason smirked, eyes focused on Roy’s puppy dog expression behind the avalanche of chips ‘ah’ he replied, ‘that meant you liked me in the first place- I’m flattered’

Jason reached forward to grab the tray from the boys strangely, lithe arms. He had muscles just not obvious ones, they were subtle beneath his pale skin but still there. Jason thought about what those arms could do. How they had got that way. Wondered about this 'Roy's' past- how he had gotten those faint scars on his upper arms. They weren't self harm scars, no Jason knew those, they looked more like... Arrow Marks? Why the fuck would this kid have been shot by arrows of all things- Seriously was he, like, Robin Hood? Ha Ginger Robin Hood and ex-Robin screw-up.  
A right pair. 

Roy smiled down at the man sat in front of him. 'Still sure you can have it all, Mr. Jason Todd?'  
The Summit of Fries took up almost the entire five-person Table and Jason's eyes had gone wide looking at it all. Then a grin twitched at his lips, god those lips. 

'Why don't you help me Mr. Harper- it's not like there's anyone else coming in here. Its 2am, trust me, I'm all you're getting' 

'You're enough' Roy breathed out to himself, the words slurring together with the sheer speed they left his lip. Jesus did he have no self-control around this man? 

'Pardon?' Jason said looking upwards with a smirk, his eyes glinting mischievously under the diner lights. If Jason Todd had learnt anything from his lifestyle it was how to heighten his every sense, that included hearing. He totally heard. 

The other boy felt any of the blood left in his body (the blood that wasn’t already in his cheeks that is) rush to his brain, leaving it swimming in endorphins and taking every single thing he had ever learn straight out of his head- flinging it into an oblivion leaving behind only Jason Todd, his piles of fries and beautiful, broken face.

'I, I' Roy stuttered clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to think of anything but how incredibly gorgeous the boy sat in front of him was 'I....' He took in a breath. Four seconds in through the nose. Hold for six. Out for Seven. Repeat. A trick Oliver had taught him to keep steady when shooting his arrows. 'I... Have some time' 

Shyly he slipped into the seat opposite the older boy and took a jokerized fry holding the chip delicately in his slightly shaking hands.

Jason looked back down to his clip open mirror, it was patterned like a sea shell and looked as if it belonged in a five year old girls mermaid playset but he liked it- it was purple and pretty and he didn’t see the point in splashing out on a fancy rich person mirror. You'll look the same whether gazing upon yourself in a charity shop window or in the Room wide mirror that accompanied the so many of the fancy, rich people houses Bruce had dragged him to in his time as his adopted (yes, officially adopted) Son. He was a failure in all of them. No need to sugar coat it. A failure with half an eyeliner wing oh boy- he had flirted with the cute Batburger Boy with only half a wing on and still vaguely unblended eyeshadow. Oh well, Might as well die. 

God he was cute though, twiddling his slightly grown out hair around his finger as he nibbled at the jokerized fries which Jay had so far overpaid for. Worth it. 

'Hey, hey' Jason started, smiling cheekily across the table at Roy, mischief glinting in his bright blue eyes, 'What toys ya got?' 

Roy almost choked. 'What?', his mind going to some place extremely unnecessary for a conversation over fries with a boy he had just met.

Jay cracked up, his newly made up face wrinkling as the laughter took him over 'No, no, no' he pushed through his laughs 'I meant like... Kids toys... like Baby Bat Toys. I wanted to see if you had Red Hood' 

Roy grinned his smile reaching from ear to ear in a way that could only be described as impishly charming 'What in the ever scornful Oliver Queen is a Red Hood' 

'Woah, I haven't heard a good Oliver Queen reference in a long time good on you my dude- Red Hood just happens to be one damn cool guy' Jason wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the other man.

'Attractive?' 

'Oh the most' 

'Well then, guess I shall take a look'

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! comments would be super encouraging and appreciated plus i want to talk to yall! cause tbh i have no idea where the plots going to go so any advice would help so much :)


End file.
